Window
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Ayolah, tidak untuk malam ini,"/ Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan,"/ "Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja,"/ "Aku tahu, ini bukan urusanmu, dan kau pasti juga tidak mau tahu."/ "Sasuke- kun …"/"Maafkan aku,"/ Bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **Window

**Pairing: **Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T+

**Warning:**__OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, monoton, membosankan, dan kawan–kawan mereka yang lainnya…

**Summary:** "Ayolah, tidak untuk malam ini,"/ Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan,"/ "Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja,"/ "Aku tahu, ini bukan urusanmu, dan kau pasti juga tidak mau tahu."/ "Sasuke-_kun_…"/"Maafkan aku,"

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Argh!" Geram seorang lelaki sambil mengacak rambut bermodel _chiken butt_-nya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian mencari posisi duduk yang menurutnya nyaman. Untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam, _onyx_-nya menyapu sekitar ruangan gelap yang ia sebut dengan 'kamar' itu.

"Sialan!" Ia kembali menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia tak menyangka wajah _gadis_ itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ayolah, tidak untuk malam ini," Geramnya entah pada siapa.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, berusaha memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi nampaknya usahanya itu tetap sia-sia. Karena berapakali pun ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, wajah _gadis_ itu selalu menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Argh! Ada apa denganku hah?!" Ia kembali menggeram untuk ketiga kalinya, namun kali ini lebih keras. Sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, lelaki itu memutuskan. "Aku harus menemuinya."

Lelaki itu bangkit, mengambil baju kebanggannya juga jubah berwarna hitam, memakainya, dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah cepat. Sudah tak tahan dengan semua yang menganggu pikirannya malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Seorang lelaki berkacamata yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan lelaki itu menatapnya heran.

"Hn?" Uchiha Sasuke, nama dari lelaki yang berpapasan dengan lelaki berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merespon tanpa menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya lelaki berkacamata itu. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tak biasanya kau—"

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau Orochimaru-_sama_ melihatmu berkeliaran seperti ini kau—"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin," Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Oi, Sasuke-_kun_! Dengarkan aku!" Lelaki berkacamata itu berbalik dan berniat mengejar Sasuke.

"Jangan ikuti aku, atau kau tak akan selamat…" Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menghadap lelaki berkacamata itu. "… Yakushi Kabuto," Dan seketika, _sharingan_ kepunyaannya aktif, Kabuto bisa tahu itu dari cahaya merah yang yang timbul dari kegelapan ruangan itu.

Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah… Ya, _Gomen_," Ucapnya sambil mengrenyit ngeri pada Sasuke. Dan ia bisa melihat, cahaya merah itu meredup. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sasuke.

"Kabuto," Sebuah suara dari belakangnya, membuat Kabuto menoleh. Ia agak sedikit berjengit dikarenakan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau Orochimaru-_sama_," Kabuto menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah tuannya.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Kabuto menghela nafas. "Aku yakin jika kau melihatnya keluar barusan."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda meng-_iya_-kan ucapan Kabuto.

"Apa aku harus mengejarnya?" Tanya Kabuto setelah Orochimaru tak lagi bertanya.

Orochimaru menggeleng. "Biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya," Kemudian berbalik.

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudahlah Kabuto," Potong Orochimaru. "Aku tak suka menganggu masa muda para remaja, karena itu membuatku merasa sangat tua," Orochimaru menguap. "Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan," Gumamnya.

Kabuto menghela nafas kasar. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Orochimaru-_sama_," Jeda sejenak. "Saya permisi," Kemudian membungkuk sabagai salam hormat pada tuannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak menyangka, jika ia akan kembali lagi ke desa ini setelah tiga setengah tahun lamanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa ini. Sasuke sebenarnya sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini salah dan penuh dengan resiko. Bisa saja jika salah satu warga atau para _anbu_ melihatnya menyusup ke desa tengah malam seperti ini dan kemudian menangkapnya. Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya bila ia tak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya. Bahkan jika harus bertaruh nyawa sekalipun. Hei, bukankah itu terlalu naïf, Sasuke?

Ia berhasil menyusup kedesa dengan mulus karena entah kenapa malam ini desa cukup sepi. Tak ada _anbu_ yang berpatroli seperti biasa, tak ada ninja-ninja mabuk yang keluar dari kedai sake, bahkan ramen Ichiraku yang biasanya masih ramai sampai tengah malam, hari ini kelihatan sepi. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat jika paman pemilik kedai tengah menutup kedainya, dibantu oleh anak perempuannya.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bernostalgia kemasa lalu. Dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Uzumaki Naruto si _dobe_ sekaligus rivalnya, Hatake Kakashi si ninja _jounin_ yang menjadi _menthor_-nya, dan Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan surai senada bunga sakura sekaligus gadis yang selalu menguntitnya kemana-mana. Dan setelah nama itu muncul, Sasuke akhirnya tersadar jika ia kesini bukan untuk bernostalgia, melainkan menemui gadis itu.

Cukup lama Sasuke melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain, mencari-cari kediaman gadis itu. Mungkin desa yang agak berubah membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung dalam mencari kediaman gadis itu. Dan hingga akhirnya…

"Ketemu," Entah sadar atau tidak, dibibirnya kini tersungging senyum. Bukan senyum seringaian seperti yang biasa ia tampakkan, bukan juga senyum meremehkan. Tapi, lebih seperti senyum yang lembut… mungkin?

"_Hiks…_ Sasuke-_kun_," Dan tiba-tiba saja, telinga tajamnya menangkap sebuah isakan. Dan ia mengenali suara itu.

"Sakura?" Gumamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan. Tapi tentu saja, ia akan bersembunyi. Tak ingin kehadirannya diketahui oleh gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Suara itu bertanya seakan ia sedang bersama seseorang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja," Sakura kembali terisak. "Semoga Orochimaru memperlakukanmu dengan baik disana."

Sasuke makin mengepalkan tangannya. Kali ini, ia juga mengigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tak bersuara ataupun melakukan tindakan yang membuat gadis itu sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Hei, kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura terdiam sejenak, dan isakan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Tempo hari, saat aku pergi ke _kirigakure_ untuk menjalankan misi, ada seorang _Jounin _ yang memberiku surat cinta," ia tertawa hambar. "Tapi, aku menolaknya," Tawanya berhenti seketika. "Aku tahu, ini bukan urusanmu, dan kau pasti juga tidak mau tahu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke makin berjalan mendekati jendela kamar gadis itu yang memang terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari gorden kamar Sakura yang beterbangan keluar tertiup angin.

"Entah kenapa, saat itu aku berpikir jika saja yang memberiku surat cinta itu kau," Tawanya kembali terdengar. "Tapi itu mustahil. Karena akhirnya aku sadar…" Untuk kesekian kalinya, isakan itu keluar dari bibir gadis itu. "… Kau membenciku."

_Braak!_

Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya mata sehijau batu _emerald_ itu berkilat kaget. Ia hampir saja menjerit jika sosok berjubah hitam itu tak membuka penutup kepalanya.

"Sa… Suke…_kun_…" Sebuah nama lolos dari bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa air mata yang memang sudah membanjiri matanya. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat. "Ahahaha, ini pasti hanya ilusiku saja," Ia tertawa pilu. Kemudian memejamkan mata dan menggosok kasar kelopak matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mungkin datang menemuiku," Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia merebahkan dirinya. "Sebaiknya aku segera tidur, " Baru saja ia akan menarik selimutnya, sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangannya kemudian mengunci tangannya dengan sebuah cengkraman. Sakura membuka matanya. Dan sekarang posisi Sasuke berada diatasnya, dan itu membuat Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Aku bukan ilusimu," Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik akibat nafas hangat Sasuke yang mengenai telinga dan lehernya.

"Kau…" Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata lebih banyak. Ia bingung, harus bahagia ataukah sedih mengetahui jika Sasuke yang ada dikamarnya saat ini bukanlah ilusi. "…Kenapa ada disini?"

Sasuke diam, kemudian membuang wajahnya.

"Jawab aku Sasuke-_kun_!" Suara Sakura meninggi, dan sekali lagi sebuah isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Sasuke masih saja diam. Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura berusaha memberontak dari kuncian Sasuke sambil terus meminta jawaban dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku Sasuke-_kun_… Jawab aku…" Rontaan Sakura melemah, mungkin menangisi Sasuke membuat tenaganya banyak terkuras.

"Berhentilah menangisiku," Gumaman Sasuke barusan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura.

"Hahaha," Ia tertawa miris. "Berhenti menangisimu katamu?" ia membuang wajahnya dari Sasuke, menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna dari jendela kamarnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku," Ucap Sakura. Air mata masih saja membanjiri matanya. Dan ia kembali menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke menatap _emerald_ itu dalam. Entah sadar atau tidak, pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dan perlahan, hembusan nafas hangat gadis itu mulai terasa mengenai hidungnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun mempertipis jarak dengan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Sakura tengah kaget sekarang. Itu terasa dari tangan gadis itu yang sedikit menyentak kasar tangannya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura. Ia tahu, tindakan yang ia lakukan ini sudah menyimpang dari tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura. Namun, ia tentu saja tak tega bila melihat orang yang ia cintai selalu seperti ini tiap malam. Menangisi dirinya yang seharusnya tak patut untuk ditangisi, mencintai dirinya yang tak patut untuk dicintai. Dan… Apa? Gadis yang ia cintai? Apa ia mencintai Sakura?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang singgah dibenaknya membuat tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus pinggang Sakura berhenti. Ia melepas ciumannya, kemudian menatap Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah –entah karena menahan amarah atau kehabisan oksigen, karena gadis itu sedari tadi meronta minta dilepaskan oleh Sasuke- serta baju yang entah sudah sejak kapan terlepas, mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang kini hanya tertutupi _bra_ berwarna putih.

Sasuke kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia hampir saja melucuti pakaian gadis itu dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas, ia hampir saja menodai gadis itu tanpa ada hubungan yang jelas antara mereka, Ia hampir saja…

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya.

_Hangat._

Itulah yang pertama kali Sasuke rasakan. Dan kehangatan ini…

_Sudah berapa lama tak ia rasakan?_

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat lebih dari ini."

Suara Sakura serta elusan dipunggungnya memecah lamunan Sasuke. Mengapa gadis ini tidak marah? Padahal Sasuke hampir saja menodainya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Menempelkan kepalanya diperut rata Sakura yang masih belum tertutup oleh kain.

Pria itu menangis.

"Menangislah jika itu membuat perasaanmu lebih baik," Sakura tersenyum. Tak ada lagi isak yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tergantikan oleh isak Sasuke yang diyakini Sakura kalau Sasuke tengah berusaha mati-matian agar isakan itu tak keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai Sakura merasakan kalau Sasuke telah mengangkat kepalanya dari perutnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya membuang wajah. Bisa terlihat jika matanya sembab.

Dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Berniat menyuruh gadis itu untuk diam. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang tertawa. Belum lagi cahaya remang bulan yang mendukung suasana malam itu. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sadar…

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura tertawa lepas. Bukan tawa meremehkan yang biasa Sasuke lihat ketika Sakura melihat para _fangirls_ Sasuke cemburu akibat kedekatan mereka. Dan ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menangisi kepergiannya selama ini.

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke.

Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya. "Hm?"

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Kali ini tanpa lumatan. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingannya_ dan tanpa aba-aba, Sakura pingsan bersamaan dengan bibir mereka yang terlepas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajah ayu Sakura yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia menggendong gadis itu dan menidurkannya. Lalu ia tarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu Sakura. Menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh _bra_ putih itu. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, dengan singkat.

Ya, ia telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya untuk membuat gadis itu pingsan. Ia ingin gadis itu tertidur pulas, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Dan ia tahu, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Sasuke sambil menuruni ranjang Sakura. Kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. "Setelah tujuanku tercapai, aku janji tak akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi," Ucapnya lirih. Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi _poof_, menghilanglah sosok Sasuke dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

A/N : Akhrnya FF Sasusaku yang ini selesai juga *Joget-joget dikasur*. Oke, ini pasti gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan judulnya. Padahal judulnya _window_, tapi jendelanya sangat kurang berperan disini –Munculnya bahkan tak sampai lima kali- *Pundung dipojokan* Saya kehabisan judul *garuk-garuk dinding* _Hontou ni gomen_. Haaaa, semua benar-bear diluar rencana. Mungkin karena aku sempat WB kali ya.. Hiksu… Hiksu. T^T. Daripada ntar merambat kesana kemari, lebih baik saya akhiri curcol diri ini *Lari lebay* makasih udah baca readers! Maaf kalau masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers semua! Dan review kalian sangat diperlukan untuk membuat aku menjadi author yang lebih baik, Jaaa~ Hontou ni Arigatou~ xD


End file.
